Don't underestimate the Will of Fire
by ewaa
Summary: Tsunade 'awoke' in a different time line, with new family and friends to protect. She is ready to lose her life for the better future of the village - that's what a true Hokage would do. (Time Travel; Warring Clans Era)
1. Prologue

**I present to you an official corrected prouloge. Big applause to** E3-FantasyandReality **for making this chapter less shitty.**

 _Age of the characters:_

 _Hashirama - 6_

 _Tobirama/Tsunade - 5_

 _Kawarama - 4_

 _Itama - 3_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 **æææ**

* * *

I still remember the day when I opened my eyes for the first time. I mean, I had my eyes opened before, but not like this. Not as the real me.

I was 6 years old at that time, when I went with my brothers to the lake near our house. Imagine a big lough surrounded by water lilies. The light blue sky reflecting in water's surface as the sun breaks through the shroud of clouds.

No noises audible.

Just peaceful.

Now imagine yourself and four other kids running towards that quiet sanctuary.

It's not entirely quiet now, is it?

"Nii-san! Not that fast! We can't keep up with you!" yelled the white, shaggy hair boy angrily as he tried to move faster.

The eldest one turned his head back with a grin on his face and yelled - "We are almost there, so don't worry! You won't get lost Tobi!" - without stopping. He finished with a cheeky wink, what only made the boy beside me more irritated than he was before.

"Come on guys! Whoever is first at the lake, wins a bite of today's cake!" Hashirama said in an encouraging tone. Of course, we were heavily influenced by our big brother's motivation. Who wouldn't want a cake?

Our legs changed gears and we ran full throttle after him.

"I will win this!" Itami enthusiastically claimed, speeding up as much as he could with his short, chubby legs. Unfortunately Kawarama didn't like the idea of losing to someone younger than him, so he decided to put his left leg in front of the smaller boy's feet to make him fall on his face.

"Hahaha! You wish!" he laughed when he saw his brother hit the ground. He was too occupied with the belief that he had beaten his sibling, that he didn't notice when a little hand grabbed his food in the last second and dragged him down.

"AUGH!" they've crashed into each other, "Idiot!"

Because of their hasty and clumsy actions, I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. In result, I lost most of my breath to the point that I couldn't keep up with Tobirama anylonger. I started choking up short giggles. I stood stagnant and watched my twin's figure faint into the distance.

Trying to hurdle back into the race would be futile. I knew it was already impossible to catch up with Tobi. Especially when he's in his competitive streak.

'Sheesh... Hashirama, will always be Hashirama.' I came to a realization, 'Cunning brother.. the only reason he wanted us to race against each other was so that he could rob us of cake!' I thought while glaring at his form when he stopped in the distance to look at all of his siblings.

"I won! Stop fighting little boys." He shouted from afar to Itama and Kawarama, as he placed his hands on his hips.

Immediately Kawarama leaped up from the ground. "Who are you calling little?!" He spurred towards his older brother with an agitated expression. "I'm not little!"

Itama stayed in his position on the grass trying to hide his tears from everyone. He always was too delicate, at least that's what father repeated all the time.

As soon as he had wiped his tears away, he walked over to us.

"Listen to me, my dear siblings!" Our eldest claimed as he deflected Kawarama's strike away from his face. "I, the great Hashirama, will show you something super cool. Keep your eyes on me and try not to gawk at my awesomeness too much, okay?"

He moved towards the lake and walked on its surface. He stood there with deep concentration to stabilize himself. After he balanced himself entirely, he smirked triumphantly. "What do you think, aren't I wonderful?"

I, together with the rest of my brothers, had our mouths opened wide in shock. We knew that it's possible to do a thing like this. Every respected shinobi should know how to do that. Hell, every shinobi should know. But to see Hashirama actually doing it was kind of shocking. His chakra wasn't anything exceptional. Actually, his chakra control was probably the worst of all children around his age. So... how?

Our shock was soon replaced by sheer embarrassment for our brother. After he took an unsteady step forward, he lost his concentration underneath his sandals and fell straight into the water.

Tobimara was the first one to chastise elder brother's cockiness and clumsiness. Itama and Kamawari continued to chuckle under their breaths. I stared at Hashirama as he was pouting childishly with his head just bobbing out of the water. Instantly, after regaining their breaths, the Senju brothers dove into the water to rescue our clumsily sibling. I then followed afterwards, eagerly.

"I was just waiting for that moment to come, you know." I plainly said, backstroking away from my brothers.

I was at a fair distance away from them when a throb in my head etched into my brain. The pain was so instinct, acute. I was too preoccupied with enduring the pain that I failed to consult my brothers from afar. The movements of my legs slowed, and I began to drown.

My head continued to swirl, to pound, to swell. It was as if something sharp has protruding into my skull with a sharp current. I screamed, but it was muffled by the denseness of the water.

I watched myself drift deeper into the water, weakly blinking at the sun which shone through the lake. Its light was getting dimmer and dimmer.

'Am I going to die?'

My body drifted apart from my consciousness. And I was greeted by the darkness.

* * *

'Where am I?' I thought as I surveyed the area. I saw nothing but black.

"Hello?!" I cried before I started to run in fear. As I ran aimlessly in the darkness, shards of silver formed ahead of me. I gritted my teeth and clamped my eyes shut, hoping that the exit wouldn't be so far away.

As I ran closer to it, the broken shards mended itself before me. I braked abruptly, startled. "What's that?" I looked closely, 'A picture?'

Once the shards has finished to piece itself together, a picture formed. It latched onto the dark surroundings and engulfed my sights entirely. I stared in a bewildered tone. I felt as if... I was there. In that village.

The time stood still - nothing moved. Not a person. Not a leaf. I was just there, surrounded by buildings and a crowd of people whose movements were frozen.

Curiously, I concentrated on the people before me. There was a girl with a younger boy in her arms. 'That girl.' I gasped, but nothing came out.' She looked exactly like me - well, more developed me. But those eyes, that hair: they shared an uncanny resemblance to mine.'

The blond girl hugged the boy next to her tightly, as if he was a treasure. _"Come on Nawaki. Your nee-chan is going on her mission today!"_

The boy in a blue poncho folded his arms and whipped his head to the side. _"Why do you always have to go on missions? It's lonely without you.."_

She knelt down in front of him, tipping his chin upwards before she pressed her lips on his forehead.

 _"Another time, okay?"_

The memory froze, frazzled, before it reverted back further more in time. I found myself in the forest standing next to the same girl from before - younger this time, closer to my age. I gaped, she looked like my clone! My sudden surprise was replaced with another blend of curiosity when I saw a new set of people standing near us - three people. Two boys and one grown man.

The white hair boy in the middle stretched out his arm, _"I'm Jiraya! It's nice to meet you. It's okay if you want to write a love letter to me later. For now, let's just get along."_ He cracked up a cheeky smile.

I watched my clone j*** back, surprised before her temper was put on a leash. She balled her hand into a fist as her lips trembled. The black hair boy on his right shook his head. Whilst the adult smiled as he crossed his hands over his chest.

Time flew as I watched all the scenes that showed and disappeared before me. I later found out that the cluster of children were known as Team Hiruzen, after their teacher's name. The white-haired boy was called Jiraiya and was a prominent pervert. While the black haired boy was far too fascinated by his own world and snakes. His name was Orochimaru - a proclaimed prodigy. I also found out that the blonde girl - my clone - was called Tsunade Senju. The best medical ninja in the Five Great Nations, with a strength that rivaled hundred men.

I witnessed as they fought together during a war - called the Third Shinobi War - which gained them the title of the Legendary Sannins. I saw the boy in the poncho from before - Nawaki - die during the war. And another man called Dan - Tsunade's lover - die under her treatment.

These deaths forced Tsunade to leave the village, with her lover's niece. I saw as the poison of alcohol and adiction of gambling took a toll on her sanity, but not her appearance. She remained as beautiful as before.

I saw everything that ran rampant in her memories. The pain from losing her loved ones and fights with her old teammates. The joy of fulfilling her loved ones' dreams. The hardship to protect the village she truly loved. The sadness of losing her beloved friend. And finally the triumphant feeling of winning the war.

I saw the life of that blond girl. I felt all her emotions. And at some point it hit me.

"Could-Could she be...?" I gasped.

* * *

A bright white light greeted me.

"Tomoko.. Please, just open your eyes already!" Hashirama yelled, shaking me furiously by my shoulders. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that all of my brother were huddled around me.

"Oh, thank you!" Itama hugged me before anyone could utter a single word. I felt wetness on my arm and I knew that he was crying. "I thought you were dead," he managed to add.

I looked at Kawarama as tears rolled down his cheeks. Tobirama just closed his eyes and sighed in relief as Hashirama ran around the room with overwhelming happiness.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." I tried to say softly but my voice came out hoarse.

"It's okay, Tomoko." Said my mother whom I didn't notice earlier. "Just rest now. We will talk about it later." She kissed my forehead. "Boys, get out. Let your sister sleep."

They showed no reaction to my mother's orders. They stood, frozen, and concerned about my well-being. Our mother shot a threatening glare at them which sent shivers down their spines. Reluctantly, they left the room. However, Itama remained sat, eyes clouded with tears. "To-Tomoko-nee..!" he gurgled out.

Mother patted his head soothingly. "Go sweetie, you will see her tomorrow. I promise."

Itama wiped his eyes and sniffed at me. "Do you promise?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes.."

With that he left my room side by side with my mother and I was left alone. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

'So, Tsunade Senju and Tomoko Senju are in fact the same person. They are me. I am them. Hashirama was once my grandfather, but he's now my brother.'

I irritably ruffled my hair, groaning out. "...I need my sake."

* * *

 ** _ææææ_**

* * *

 _The time in the room stopped as soon as the palm connected with a cheek of the young child. The sounds of hit skin echoed through the place only ending near the doors which leaded to the exit of the mansion. Rough breathing left the month of the small, blond girl. She didn't yelled or react in any other way than just letting go of the air she had in her lungs. Her shaking body barely stayed in the standing position as she stepped back because of the hit. Closing her eyes to control emotions that were boiling inside her, she raised her head high. Clenched fists were hidden behind her posture as she tried to keep calm._

 _"_ _I thought that you're more intelligent than this. You've disappointed me. Me, your mother and brothers." Said the tall man who was standing before the child. His voice was firm and emotionless showing how serious the situation was, "As a daughter of the clan head you mustn't make mistakes like that. You could have harm yourself or even die in that lake. The clan needs you healthy and alive." He turned away from her._

 _After a minute of silence he added, "Senjus might be strong but we need allies and as soon as you are in a proper age, we will choose a clan which you will be married into. Do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Yes, father."_

 _"_ _Then why have your brothers brought your almost dead body to our camp?" his head turned to the side so he could be able to see the small girl in the corner of his eyes._

 _The child fliched and looked down, "_ _I'm sorry father. This won't happen again."_

 _"_ _You're right. It won't. From today, the contact with your brothers will be limited."_


	2. Lost

**;-;**

* * *

 **I.**

 ** _ææææ_**

* * *

Let me tell you a story about death, life, love and hatred. About gaining friends as well as enemies. A short tail, my history, my dreams and prayers, my disappointments and moments of glory. Let me share with you my worries and sadness, my memories of days that are long gone no matter how much I wish they still were with me.

My name was Tsunade Senju. I was an older sister, a friend, a shoulder to cry for strangers at the hospital, a teacher, a sannin, a Hokage. I was a legend.

At the same time you could call me a loser. Loser of hope, dreams, family, goals. I was pitiful for most part of my life. You may disagree with me, but how would you name a medic who is scared of blood? Who doesn't want to heal people anymore? Who left the village which needed help after the war?

I was lost in the hole of pity that I held for myself.

But then I met a boy. A special little man who saved me. Who showed me that it's not over yet, that I should fight back.

My name is Tomoko Senju. I'm a younger and an older sister, a friend and a student.

I'm no one compared to the person who I once was. But if we look at it from a different perspective, I'm much more than I once was. Like a true medic, I'm a support. I'm saving people when they lose hope.

I want to be like that boy.

A special someone.

My story didn't started from the day that my soul awoke in the past. From that moment only complications happened. Memories from my first life tried to connect with memories that I've created in the second life – massive headache 24/7. Trust me, nothing fun. Clan healers told my parents, that the source of my health problems laid in me spending too much time under the water during the lake accident. The displeasure just boiled in the clan leader, what leaded to the horrible consequences as banning me from "siblings time" for 4 years. Yes, you read correctly, 4 damn years.

For those 4 years I've been away from the main village.

My father send me to the borders of Uzumaki's land where we had a small camp. They promised to give me basic shinobi lessons needed for a daughter of the clan leader to know in exchange for keeping away the fights with Uchiha clan from their borders.

The punishment wasn't that bad in the end. Yes, I missed my brothers greatly and was scared for them, but at the same time, I had the opportunity to read more about the seals when my teachers were willing to share their knowledge. I could meet the Uzumakies - other half of my old family. I could see my grandmother again. See how she was when she was a kid.

Well, there was not much to see, because she didn't leave the main mansion often, but I've seen her. And that was enough. To see the woman who helped me after my parents death, to see the woman who always listened to me, to see the woman to whom I couldn't say goodbye. It gave me motivation. It helped me put the past in the past and concentrate on the place and time I was in.

I already knew martial arts, all I needed to do was train my body, really hard. My chakra control was problematic for the first year, too. Firstly, I had more spiritual energy in my body, so all I could do with it was to seal it away until my physical energy was equal to it, but there we had another problem. My chakra wasn't listing to me at all. The speed of it, when it ran through my coins, was so strange that it couldn't go unnoticed. From time to time my skin felt like it was burning, like a fire was under it.. and as we all know – you can't control fire. I really couldn't do much about that. If I had tried to force my chakra to my hands for example, after some time it would have burned my skin, literally.

For a whole year I've learned calligraphy and how to handle ninja tools like kunais, shurikens or (preferred in the warring clans era) swords with Uzumaki's teachers.

At the same time I had to train my body, so I sneaked out as often as I could from Senju camp to nearest forest.

The land was war-free during that time, so I wasn't in danger. Only because of that, my babysitters didn't bother with me that much and let me go out "unnoticed".

One year passed with an amazing speed. My body still wasn't fully ready to use my chakra in the fight, but at least I could make it move freely. During rest of the years there, I concentrated on performing jutsus that I knew, mostly medical ninjutsu. With passing time, my chakra control was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be for at that time. I still trained daily, even during our trip back home. And I knew that I couldn't stop doing that, even if I had to disobey my father when I was back with the clan.

I've noticed that woman weren't allowed to go to the war, so they weren't taught any jutsus. Yes, they were taught how to defend themselves enough to be able to run from the enemy, but it wasn't enough to survive the fight if the opponent decided to catch them.

Some women were allowed to fight beside the men during the war, but it was rare. To be one of them, you had to be the only child of the family, so the parents couldn't give to the clan the male warrior.

There was a law, that when a boy was 5 years old, he stopped being the child of the parents, and he started to be the protector of the whole clan. Every family that had children, had to give it away. Only girls could stay at home till they reached the age of 14, unless there was no male siblings. If so.. she stopped being seen as a woman. She still was respected as a female, but at the battlefield she become sexless.

* * *

"Lady Tomoko, it's good to have you back." said the tall old man behind the gates of the Senju district, "I'm sure you're hungry after the long trip." he paused looking at the woman behind him to give her the meaning look.

"Please, follow me little Lady." Said the girl who now was walking deeper into the village.

Three shinobies who traveled with me for 4 years disappeared without a word. I was left there alone with the creepy looking man, so obviously I've decided to follow the woman. She was moving slow enough for me to catch up with her.

During the walk, I had the time to look around the village. I tried to find my brothers, or anyone from my family.

Instead of them, I've noticed the tense atmosphere. Something was hanging in the air. All the women looked busy taking care of elders and children. There was no men. Actually, there was no boys above the age of 5.

The only male representatives capable of fighting were gate keepers.

"Uchihas attacked 5 day ago" suddenly said the woman "they came on our lands and forced their way in by killing our brothers. Butsuma-sama had to go to stop them. The rest of the men went after him. No one wanted to let our leader go and die alone."

She opened the doors of the small wooden house and let me go inside first, "Every night, at least 5 squads come back. Some to give the rapport to elders and some to give dead bodies to families."

I tried to ask about my brothers, but the woman cut me off "When your father is back, he will inform you about everything." And with that she left me alone.

When she came back, she had in one hand a bowl of rice with a fish and in the other hand cloths which I assumed were for me. "Eat and clean yourself. Its late, you should rest. Your father should be back in two days. Till then you will be living here with me." she handed me everything and smiled genuinely for the first time "My name is Amu. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

* * *

As Amu said, a lot of shinobies were coming and going during the nights. It was almost impossible to sleep. But who thought of sleeping when your close ones could be coming back next? Everyone asked "Did you see X? Is s/he alive?". Everyone hoped for any news that would give them hope. Dead bodies were buried every morning at 7am. All civils in the village prayed together before the breakfast. We were in this together, weren't we?

Three days passed and there was no sign of my family. I still wondered what happened to my mother. I guessed that she was with them. But why would she?

I begged kami to not make me see cold faces of my family. I've seen too many of them in my life. I've seen too many of them during those 3days. So many old friends were killed. And they were too young to die. It was too cruel. They had a whole life before them. Why were these times so sick?

"Tomoko-chan!" the yell of a boy woke me up. The next thing I felt was a body lying on me. "I was so scared for you! Why didn't you write to us?!"

"Hashirama?" I asked not sure because all I could see was a black material.

The boy finally let go of me and looked at my face with teared eyes. I didn't even notice that I, myself, was crying.

"I missed you!" another hug, "You're so tall now, wow!" squeeze, "You smell horrible as always" laugh.

It was like we've never been separated.

"Where is Tobi?" I asked worried after coming back to reality. "Is he okay?"

"He should be back soon." He smailed and added "I'm worried too. They didn't let us be on the same squad." Hashirama let a small sigh, " but he is with father so I guess he should be fine."

"What about Kawarama and Itama? I tried to find them here hopping that father would leave at least one of his heir in the village but I see that he didn't think that through." I giggled a little, but then I've noticed his ghost smile.

"Kawarama is dead, Tomoko." He scrathed the back of his head like he always did when he was nervous, "He died on a mission a year ago. No one informed you?" my brother looked concerned at me.

I've just shook my head. I couldn't say a word. How? What should I say? My small brother, my little rebellious brother is dead? How should the right reaction look? Tears? Is that enough to show how sad I am? How it kills me inside again to lose a brother?

"I-Itama?" I managed to whisper.

"He is on the mission. He should be safe. His squad is patrolling the north so they are pretty far from Uchihas." He hugged me, "It's okay to cry sister. We did, too. But we still have each other. We have to be strong, Tomoko."

"I know.. it just.. he was too young to die, Hashi."

"I think so, too. Come, lets drink something sweet and talk."

So I followed him. That was the best idea.

We walked in the silence. Hashirama held my hand and observed me closely. His palm was sweaty but I didn't mind.

"Your hair is so long, damn Tomoko, maybe I should cut it like I did in good old day, huh?" he said playfully.

"I thought that maybe mom will do that, you know." I smirked, "I don't want to be bold again"

And then he stopped.

Looked at me.

Squeezed my hand once again.

"Let's go home."

That was suspicious, "What now?" I asked but got no answer, "Hashirama? Tell me!"

"Why didn't they tell you anything, that makes no sense." He whispered under his nose angrily.

"Hashirama!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Tell me!" But he was silent. He raised his head and looked at me with his painful look.

"How did it happen?" i asked softly letting him go.

"She got sick few weeks after you left. No one knew what was happening to her. She fought, but the illness won the fight."

"I could have saved her" I said without thinking.

"No one could. Father tried. He traveled, tried to find any cure.. but he failed."

"You don't understand!" tears streamed down my face "I'm a healer! I've studied, I'm one of the bests! I did it so no one who I love would die and..!" I couldn't finish the sentence cause something hit me on the back of my neck.

 _Hello darkness my old friend.._

* * *

"Why did you hit her? Are you stupid?"

"She was having some kind of an attack! I had to stop her"

"You could have just calm her down! No need to hit her!"

"Oh sure, like you would just sit with her on the ground and calm her down with a chocolate. Bravo, great idea. Don't act like you don't know your own sister!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh baby boy is mad, watch out world or he will wreck you!"

"Hashirama, don't make me hit you."

"You say it like you could do that."

"Can you both shut up!" they froze, "I can't even be knocked out properly, cause you're so laud."

I tried to sit up but I've still seen black dots all over the place. My head was dizzy and I wasn't in the best mood. When I finally managed to get up, I met the famous smirk of my twin brother directed at me.

"You still look like a small boy in a wig, Tomo."

I glared at him "Sadly you still don't look like a boy"

He glared at me.

How nice.

"Okay, shush, shush. You both are pretty." Hashirama patted our heads while getting up, "Father send a massage for me, Tomoko-chan. I'll be going. Tobi is wounded so he has an order to say here. Take care of him for me." A grin showed up on his face.

I grabbed his hand when he was leaving the room "Look for Itama, please." I begged him. Tobiramas eyes scanned his brother as he send the same request.

"Of course I'll! It's a promise!" he smile even brighter than he already did. Slowly I let him go and he made his way out getting some kunais with himself and an armor.

When he disappeared I looked back at my other brother only to meet his red eyes, "Your eyes changed colour, you know? They were orange once.."

"Happens" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Talkative as always?"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked annoyed, "Cause I can't so stop attempting that."

"Of course I don't want that. Why would I want my little brother to go" I mocked while ruining his hairstyle.

"You're only one minute older." He didn't look pleased.

"It's like forever!" I shouted to annoy him even more.

Tobirama just rolled his eyes and smiled, "It's good to have you back." He bumped my shoulder with his fist.

My eyes shined as I jumped to hug my twin, "You have emotions!"

"Stop it." he growled as he tried to push me away. His face changed colour. I was a bit paler and his cheeks become pinkish.

I stared at him, still not letting go.

"Oh kami, you're quite strong." The boy commented quietly.

I still stared at him.

Finally he noticed my lack of movements.

"What's up?" he asked with a worry in his voice.

"It's just.." I blinked twice ".. you're still so cute.. I thought you will lose your cuteness with time, but it's like staying with you forever! I can almost see you being 70 year old and still look like a chubby bunny!"

Now was his turn to stare. His face even pinker, his ears almost red. And then he bite my hand to free himself.

Did it hurt? As hell.

Rest of the day we spend telling each other stories. 4 years without a contact gave you a lot of topics to talk about. When the night came, we've fallen asleep together as we always did as kids. Nothing seemed off. Everything was like it should be. Like we'd never been separated. We enjoyed the peaceful moment while it lasted.

* * *

 ** _æææ_**

* * *

 _The brownish sand was being thrown over the coffin with Senju symbol on it. The world stopped every time it made a noise while hitting the wooden home for dead bodies. The sky didn't cry. Even one drop of the water didn't fell on the ground. It was such a tragic day, so why did the sun shine happily? Why the clouds flew in hurry and didn't stop for a prayer? Why was everything so cruel?_

 _"_ _..he died with honor." said Butsuma before he left his three still alive children standing above the coffin of their youngest brother._

 _It pained him to look at that. At that scene. For him it was as sick as for them. He wished they could live a different life but that's not meant for them. Not during times like that. His wife died as well as his two sons. It just happened. No one expected that. They had to move on and fight for the rest of the clan._

 _Uchihas were the enemy and someone had to kill them._

 _And who, if not the Senjus?_


	3. Decisions

**;-;**

* * *

 **II.**

 _ **ææææ**_

* * *

After the death of my two brothers I've started to train maniacally. Ladies of the clan commented my behavior, sent me disgusted looks and gave elders false information making me look like a disgrace to the clan. Old hags.. who even let them judge me. I was the daughter of the leader. Only he should be able to criticize me, or I thought so. Reality looked differently. No one spared me their opinions. Whenever someone saw me, I heard how unlady like I acted. My brothers were busy with their trainings and the war. I did spend some time with Tobirama but Hashirama was unavailable for most of his time. I had no one to take my mind of the situation I've found myself in.

Another summer passed and we all become one year older. Which meant for me getting married.

"Tomoko, sit down." Said my father who sat in front of me on a small carpet, "Feudal lord looks for a beautiful and smart wife for his youngest son. Clans offers their kins. Elders think, I think, that it's a perfect occasion to have an upper hand with Uchihas. They probably will give someone from the side house.. no one as worth as you. Unless the leader of Hyugga clan gives away his daughter, you should be the one accepted by the lord."

I didn't say a word. The silence and poisonous atmosphere was growing. Both of us waited for the other to break it and speak up. We watched closely each other's eyes trying to look for any clues of thoughts. All I saw, though, was emotionless gaze. Zero pity.

"I won't do that." I've finally spoken, "I've a goal to achieve and it's not being a wife of civilian." I didn't blink or change my expression. Not even a muscle moved.

Staring contests were my favorite thing since forever. To say that I had finally felt like myself after 10 years of being a good girl would be an understatement. That was the beginning. The return of Tsunade Senju.

When the man opened his mouth to speak, I cut him off by standing up, "That's the final decision. You won't change my mind. I will be the warrior. Marry of my cousins if you wish, but not me." I watched his reaction and to my disappointment I've noticed nothing. He didn't really care or had a plan of forcing me to do what he wanted me to do. I didn't think about that much, though. I turned around to walk out from the room when the killing intent directed at me stopped me. For a second I froze. It felt like a demon was hanging above you waiting to hear your scream.

One. Two. Three.

My muscles relaxed.

I've been in worse situation than THAT. I could ignore it without a problem and continue my escape. But I decided to do one last thing before leaving my father there alone.

I showed him how serious I am.

My killing intent flew across the room. And with that I was gone and the meeting was over. Or at least I though so..

"Tomoko. Meet me at the gates in an hour."I heard him calling but I didn't stop until he added, "Take Tobirama with yourself. We have to go somewhere."

"Mission?" I asked a little bit surprised while turning around to see him standing in front of his room.

The man nodded "I'll give you a chance. If you fail, Ill punish you myself." With that said he dismissed me with his hand.

On my way back home, I thought about my conversation with father. He wanted to see my skills and show me, if something went wrong, that I, in fact, am not a good candidate for a shinobi. I'm not stupid. He'll punish me for disobeying anyways, but this mission will decide how great the punishment will be.

That was my opportunity. And I couldn't screw that up.

* * *

As soon as I walked into my family house I went upstairs to prepare for a fight.

I had a red armor which I got from Hashirama when it became too small for him. Nothing fancy. Nothing comfortable. It took me 10 minutes to decide not to take it on the mission. I was a medic, in worst scenario I could heal myself if no other person needed my help. My taijutsu needed me feeling free. I couldn't be closed in the armor like in some kind of a box.

I've put instead my training cloths on. Black kimono trousers (hakama) and kimono-style white blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad black obi – fashion sense stays with you forever, I guess.

"Tobi, father calls us." I said while throwing him a small rise ball to eat, "we have a mission."

The boy got up from the grass. Apparently, he had a small break from the training. He put his armor on and nodded for me to lead the way.

"You're not changing?" he asked more surprised about my cloths than the fact I was going on a mission with him.

"I look prettier in this.." I said with a wink "don't you think?"

My brother rolled his eyes and decided not to make a small talk with me no matter how hard I tried to force him to have a conversation.

Father was already standing behind the gates. He checked us out and without any comment he moved to the forest. We took that as an order to follow him.

"Hashirama is going to meet with his friend as we discussed." He spoke to Tobi, "By now he should be near the lake. Tell your sister the plan and mask your chakra. Who knows what Uchiha plans."

Tobirama ran closer to me. He gave me the look, analyzing my confused face, and started "Hashirama befriended some Uchiha. Our plan is to kill him if our brother fails to do that." He watched my reaction closely well knowing that I didn't like what I heard, "Father expects some complications, so we should watch out. If you notice anything, inform us."

"Why can't we let them be friends? I don't think that the Uchiha boy knows that Hashirama is the heir so no harm will be done."

"They are Uchiha." My father answered instead of my brother, " You can't trust them."

After 10minutes ran we've finally stopped.

I was hiding up in the trees, my father with Tobirama behind the high bush. My little twin closed his eyes, touched the ground with one finger and started to look for any signs of enemies.

The sound of hitting rocks against the water made my brother open his eyes.

He showed us with the hand signs "Two. Enemies. Big. And. Small. Chakra reserves. 50m. West."

Father looked at us. It was obvious now, when he move, we move.

 _Five._

 _Four._

"See you later then, Madara"

 _Two._

 _One._

Hashirama ran away from the place he met with his friend only to see our shadows that were flying in opposite direction thanthe one he planned to go.

The water splashed under the weight of five shinobies.

Father stood in front of us. I was on his right side and Tobi on his left side. We faced the boy of my age and the rival of Senjus clan head. The situation was tensed.

"Seems like we're on the same page, Butsuma Senju" said the man while holding his katana with one hand.

I scanned the area only to notice.. him. Uchiha Madara. I've stopped listing to the small exchange of words between oponents. His chakra was gagging me. The scenes from the war started to flash in my mind. The blood. The death. That man, who still was a child, took away so many lifes.

I could feel the blood boiling inside me. And then something snapped in me. Without waiting for father's signal, I ran across the lake with full speed, barely missing the punch of the Uchiha leader which was blocked in last second by my father.

Their fight started, but I didn't care. I had to attack the boy before me.

"Nii-san!"

"Tomoko!"

Two boys called, but I was blinded. I couldn't care less. I had a target I had to hit.

Madara dodged in time my fist. First attack, second. His red eyes looked at me. The surprise look long gone from his face. Now I was looking at the fighter and not scared boy. He went from defense to offence.

One thing I had to admit. He was good.

Kick. Punch. Miss. Miss. Punch. Kick. Dodge.

I was furious. I didn't hear anything. Until genius Hashirama showed up before Madara's body yelling my name with determination on his face.

He looked like Nawaki. I blinked.

My fist full of chakra was already moving. I had to stop it before it hit him. So I did the best second thing I could. I directed my fist to the ground.

The fissure grown bigger and bigger and finally the whole landscape was decimated. Water flew everywhere. The fights stopped. Everyone jumped in different directions and landed on trees.

The whole field was ruined. Adults observed what was happening before their eyes while taking their breaths.

"Tomoko-chan?" asked Hashirama who landed near me.

"Are you okay?" the worry visible in my voice, "Don't you know that you shouldn't interrupt the battle like that?! What if I didn.."

"Silence." My father stopped me from starting a fight with my silly brother, "That's all for now, I guess." He said to Tajima Uchiha whit the look that dared him to start another fight.

Both man pretended not to be faced with the ruined surrounding. They gave signals to kids to back off and retire.

"You have a powerful lady there." Uchiha leader commented with a smirk before he ran to his sons.

My father shorty after that silently joined us in our way back home.

Hashirama was highly upset, father annoyed and Tobirama tired.

No one spoke that day.

Everyone went to their rooms or places where they could relax.

The next day was meant to be full of arguments. Everyone wanted to be prepared.

* * *

 ** _ææææ_**

* * *

 _In the woods was a big village. The moon put the light on the streets and looked through the windows of some houses looking after people who slept and enjoyed their dreams which would never became the reality._

 _Two boys sat on the roof and watched the sky in silence. They were brothers._

 _Replaying the memories of the fight in their minds, that happened not that long ago, they tried to understand what went wrong. One came there to save his friend, other to save his brother by killing that friend._

 _In the end, the boy was saved but they went in different directions without a word. They had to talk about what happened, their friendship was under a big question mark._

 _In the end, boy didn't die and his brother still was mentally in a trap made by the Senju. How could he help him?_

 _"_ _Nii-san?" the smaller boy tried to catch the attention of the greatest brother he could ever imagine to have._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I'll not fail again to help you." He announce surely._

 _The older boy smiled, thinking that his little brother spoke of the attack of the blonde girl._

 _But the truth was, that the small boy just promised to finish the failed mission. He had to._

 _Soon._


End file.
